


Trust and love, go hand in hand.

by nayafanatic



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: 10x05, Connie - Freeform, F/F, I needed to give my self closure, Lesbians, Magna says sorry, They love each other, connie and yumiko are besties, i dont know what else, just read it, magna - Freeform, not very long, the walking dead - Freeform, they end up together, yumiko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Yumiko tells Magna to leave for the night, she needs to wrap her hand around everything she just found out. She's stressed, hurt, and just needs a minute.
Relationships: Magna/Yumiko (Walking Dead)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Trust and love, go hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> YUMIKO AND CONNIE ARE BESTFRIENDS IM SORRY IM NOT SORRY! enjoy darlings. c:
> 
> P.S. i didnt proof read this because i'm lazy and tired and should be working on a lit paper so cheers.

“I think you should fine someplace else to sleep.” Yumiko said sternly with tears rolling down her face. 

“What?” Magna furrowed her brows, tears falling down her face.

“You heard me, get out.” Yumiko spoke as she turned her body, her back no face if Magna. “I, I cant do this right now.” Yumiko whispered softly, putting her face in her hands. Yumiko was stationary had she heard Magna leave the room without another word, the door shutting behind her. 

Yumiko couldn’t hold it in anymore, she began to quietly sob. Everything was strained, Yumiko was strained, stressed. Everyone is looking at her to be the leader they need but it isn’t easy doing it alone. Now all of this shit going on with Magna, it’s just making her head spin 10 times faster. 

Magna lied to her, and Yumiko was heartbroken. The more she thought about it, the more she began to cry. Their relationship, friendship all of it from the start was built around this lie. Yumiko put trust into Magna but now she realizes that Magna may have not put trust back into her. Yumiko was one of the only people that has always stood up for Magna when no one else did. Whenever the worse stuff happened because Yumiko knew she was a good person. She knows she still is a good person, but she doesn’t know why she’s acting out. She’s afraid that it might be her, their relationship. Is it too much for Magna now that Yumiko is leading? 

Yumiko sighed deeply when a knock came at the door. She wiped her eyes and stood up. “Magna if it’s-“ she said as she opened the door and saw Connie standing there. 

“Oh” she spoke slightly disappointed, she had though Magna may have come back to talk things out. 

_ Can i come in? _ kelly sighed to Yumiko. Yumiko nodded and stepped out of the way allowing her space to enter, shutting the door back behind her.

_Is everything okay? _Yumiko signed to Connie.

_ I should be asking you that, looks like you been crying, i wanted to make sure you wernt to stressed with everything going on. _ Connie signed as she and Yumiko sat down on the bed. _I also saw Magna, and she didn’t look too happy.___

_ _

Yumiko nodded and took a breath. _I am stressed_ she confessed _with the whispers, everyone’s upset and scared, Magnas and I, not in a good place right now, everything’s just hard._

_ _

Kelly nodded and put her and only Yumikos shoulder. _well, it is the apocalypse, but we will be okay. If you ever need help, just come and find me. We’re in this together Yumiko._ Kelly signed raising her brow making sure Yumiko knew she was serious. 

_ _

Yumiko smiled softly and embraced Connie. Yumiko trusted her with her life, and vice versa. Yumiko knew Connie would always be there for her when she needed it. She and Connie had a similar mind set and that helped a lot when things would get strained like they are now. She had someone to talk to, someone who mostly kept a level head, someone who could think things through with her. 

_ _

Yumiko pulled back _thanks_ she then held her hand up keeping her ring and middle finger to her palm and holding the rest of them up. This was the sign for 'I love you' 

_ _

_ __I love you too._ Connie smiles and stood up. _but wait_ she smirked slightly. _ _

__

__

_ _

Yumiko smiled _what have you got?_ Yumiko asked raising her brow, Connie grabbed her satchel and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. _I think we both could use this_

_ _

Yumiko laughed softly and nodded _agreed_

_ _

They both drank the bottle and talked for hours, talked about Connie and Daryl, where the relationship was heading and how she really felt something for him, they also talked about Magna and Yumiko, how Yumiko felt Magna didn’t trust her, and how she keeps throwing the past in her face. They talked about Kelly and they both cried a little. They talked about the supplies Magna was hoarding and why she did it. Then they reminisced of their time on the road, the good, bad, ugly and absolutely funny. They laughed for hours. 

_ _

_ _"If I had a best friend, I think it would be you." Yumiko slurred slightly, smiling at connie also signing as she spoke. _ _

_ _

_Same, we should do this again_ Connie said in the midst of burping and they both fell into a fit of laughter. 

_ _

_ _Yumiko was glad she had Connie, she needed this time, away from her girl friend, away from being the leader, she needed time to just be a person, with her best pal._ _

_ _

_ _They both fell asleep and woke up the next morning. Yumiko groaned softly as she heard the door open. She sat up and she felt like her head weighed a thousand pounds. She saw Magna entering and going straight to the closet. “I’m just getting some of my shit.”_ _

_ _

_ _Yumiko sighed softly and rubbed her temple. “You don’t have to do that Magna, cant we just talk? Without it turning into an argument?”_ _

_ _

_ _Magna stopped her movements and turned towards Yumiko, she could see that the Brunettes eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying, and a lot. Her cheeks were also rosy. They always got like that after a nights worth of drinks. That would explain why connie was sprawled out on the bed. She sighed softly and nodded. She said down in the chair she had previously sat the night before, when she had made her confession to Yumiko. She made Yumiko feel terrible, and she felt terrible for it._ _

_ _

_ _Yumiko woke up a sleeping Connie and explained to her what was going it, Connie understood and wished Yumiko good luck. She stood up, gathered her things and looked at Magna, nodding at her. Magna nodded back and with that she left._ _

_ _

_ _Magna sighed softly and looked at Yumiko, who’s piercing brown eyes were looking back. “I, I’m sorry Miko.” Magna said messing with her fingernails. She had lashed out at Yumiko the previous night and she was aware of it. She thought about how she turned the record player back up in her face. She was aware of how bad she made Yumiko feel. She was truly remorseful. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I guess with you leading and stuff, it just remind be of before, when we far from be equals, it just scary I guess to think of it going back to that, and I know everything is strained right now-“ _ _

_ _

_ _Yumiko sighed deeply, her head still in pain. She closed her eyes briefly and than looked at Magna, wanting to keep her composure. “Magna, you and I are in a relationship. We will always be equals when it comes to this, you’re right, I’m not your lawyer anymore, I'm not anyone's lawyer but, I am your girlfriend. I'm also a leader. I was born a leader and I’m not stepping down because these people need me, they need us, and most importantly I need you, by my side.”_ _

_ _

_ _Magna nodded and stood up, she walked towards the bed and sat down next to Yumiko, taking her hand. “I know, and I am so sorry Miko.” _ _

_ _

_ _“And then you lied to me.” Yumiko said looking down at her hands. “For 13 years, you’ve lead to me to believe a false truth. This whole time I, I thought you trusted me.” Yumiko quickly wiped her eyes uselessly because more tears were set to come. _ _

_ _

_ _Magna was in awe, she lead Yumiko to think that she didn’t trust her, Magna trusted Yumiko with her life, and nothing was going to change that. She was trying to find the right words to say but nothing felt quite right._ _

_ _

_ _“And what you said yesterday, about how I looked at you as selfish and stupid for 13 years, how could you think that?” Yumiko said quietly as she looked into Magnas eyes. Magna could she the pain she caused. The hurt that she caused. “Is that what you believe Magna?” Yumiko asked. “Do you not trust me, do I not show enough of effect ion? I mean there has to be something wrong with what I'm doing for you to think th-"_ _

_ _

_ _Magna felt like her mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. She did the only thing she could think of. She cupped Yumikos face and brought it close to hers. She’s could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to move. She felt tears well in her eyes as she gently kissed her girlfriend, holding her close. _ _

_ _

_ _Yumiko slowly began deepening the kiss. She pulled away slowly and looked at Magna. She saw the tears falling from her eyes and it sank her heart a bit. She used the pad of her thumb to wipe the stray tear. _ _

_ _

_ _“Miko, I know you love me. I know how you see me. I trust you with my life. I cant show to much with words but I can show you other ways. I know lead you to believe something that was true.”_ _

_ _

_ _“It’s gonna take me time to wrap my head around all of this Magna.” Yumiko said looking into her girlfriends eyes. Magna could tell she was serious._ _

_ _

_ _“I know miko, I know. I'll give you a hundred years if you need it.” Magna spoke truthfully, Yumiko heard nothing but sincerity in her voice. This made her heart flutter because Yumiko already knew Magna was ready to do anything for her, and that she would do the same for the blonde. Whatever it takes, whatever it cost. _ _

_ _

_ _“And dont you do it again.” Yumiko said gently smacking Magnas shoulder._ _

_ _

_ _“Ow!” Magna said playfully making Yumiko smile. “I won’t babe, it was just hard for me to tell you, after all the time. I thought it be better if you didn’t know. Thought maybe you wouldn’t want me anymore.” _ _

_ _

_ _“But you ended up telling me anyway.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Yeah, but I didn’t do it in the right way. I tried to push you away with it I guess? So it would hurt less, make things easier. I’m still working on my coping Strategies.” Magna said bashfully._ _

_ _

_ _“You need more practice.” Yumiko chuckled softly, putting emphasis on ‘need’._ _

_ _

_ _Magna rolled her eyes and out her head on Yumikos shoulder. “Oh shut up.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I know they probably wouldn't make up this fast or things would happen like this but i needed closure!!!! Cant I give myself that? lol. See ya's.


End file.
